


It'll always be yes

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: "Let it just be you and I.” He realises he’s said it a bit more seriously than he maybe should have when Eggsy pushes back a little so that they can look each other in the eyes.“Harry?”“I-” He fumbles for words for a few second, but there is only the fondest wonder in Eggsy’s eyes and so he presses on. “I love you so much darling, I just want to do this for the rest of our life, just us two, together.”Harry keeps asking Eggsy to marry him. Only, he has no idea he's doing it.





	1. First Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taronfirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> Based on
> 
> [this post on tumblr](http://darcyfirth.tumblr.com/post/170448470502/my-kink-harry-hart-accidentally-proposes-to-eggsy)
> 
> I decided to have a shot at it and write a 5+1 fics because those fics are so much fun to write.

It’s the first time they’ve had an off day at the same time since Eggsy has officially come to live in his house. Harry had planned vaguely to maybe go to the opera in the evening, but had forgotten all about the idea when Eggsy had come to join him on the sofa after they had both spend most of the day cleaning.

Letting Eggsy drag him down to lie beside him is not something he would get away with at the opera after all, private booth or not. Especially not with the way Eggsy is pressing little kisses all over his throat. He starts slowly nuzzling against his hair to return the affection, his hands drawing lazy circles on his shoulders and back.

After a while, Eggsy manages to wiggle a leg between his and with anyone else, it would have been the start of something  _more_ , but with Eggsy, it’s really just to be that much closer.

“I love you more than anything darling treasure.” In their current position, it’s impossible for Harry to give him a proper kiss, but he does his best to reach as far as can down his face. And when Eggsy only giggles and buries his hands inside of his shirt when Harry’s lips brushes against the bridge of his nose, it doesn’t feel like failure at all. “We should spend all of our days off like this.”

“My mum would probably understand, but I think Daisy might not be on board with your plan.”

He hums softly in reply, because he does have a point. And to be honest, he would miss their time with the little girl too much to cut her off of their life. Even thinking about it hypothetically is enough to twist his heart painfully.

“Alright, Daisy can come whenever she wants.” Eggsy doesn’t need to tell him why he’s laughing this time. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s amused at just how much Daisy has him wrapped around her little finger. “But except for her, let it just be you and I.” He realises he’s said it a bit more seriously than he maybe should have when Eggsy pushes back a little so that they can look each other in the eyes.

“Harry?”

“I-” He fumbles for words for a few second, but there is only the fondest wonder in Eggsy’s eyes and so he presses on. “I love you so much darling, I just want to do this for the rest of our life, just us two, together.”

There’s a hitch in Eggsy’s breath and for a moment he thinks he’s somehow destroy their quiet moment, but then Eggsy breaks into the most beautiful smile Harry has ever seen.

“Yes.  _Yes_  Harry.”

This time, when Eggsy surges up so that they can kiss properly, it does turn into something more than just kissing. And Harry is more than happy to follow Eggsy’s lead.


	2. Second Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack in this chapter

If he could choose, Harry would rather never be drugged. Of course in his line of work, it’s generally unavoidable, but when he ends up at the infirmary, they usually respect his wishes.

But in some situations, they have unfortunately no other choices.

The loss of control is bad on its own already, especially after what happened in that cursed church in Kentucky, but what he cannot deal with is waking up disoriented, prey to a senseless terror.

He knows he’s in the grip of a panic attack, but he can’t remember anything he’s learned to calm down and oh dear lord this is how he’s going to die isn’t it, alone in a dark room abandoned and forgotten by his friends, incapable of catching his breath, his heart beating wildly inside of his chest, surely on the verge of bursting and-

“Breath with me Harry. Inhale… Hold it. Exhale… Yes like this. Again. Inhale…”

It takes a while before he realises that somehow, he’s indeed matched his breathing to Eggsy’s. And that Eggsy truly is sitting in front of him on the bed, his legs tucked underneath himself and that he’s holding his hands in his.

“Hey babe, welcome back.” It’s a bit hard to answer Eggsy’s smile with one of his own, but somehow he must manage because Eggsy leans down to press a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. “Let me get you some water.”

A spike of panic courses through him when Eggsy attempts to let go and Harry turns his hands so he can hold tight on his wrists, shaking his head in jerky motions.

“Stay. Please stay.”

“Hey, shhh, babe. I’m not going anywhere, I just want to get you water.”

But Harry doesn’t care about water, he just knows that the last thing that he wants is to be alone. His grip has to be painful now, but Eggsy doesn’t seem to care and lets Harry tug him closer. It’s only when he can wrap arms and legs all around him that he lets go of Eggsy’s wrists, but Eggsy surprises him by taking one of his hand again and linking their fingers together.

And clearly, clearly he’s not going anywhere, but Harry simply cannot stop begging him, face pressed against his throat. “Please stay. Don’t ever go. Stay. Please, please, please stay.”

It’s only when he starts making out the words Eggsy is whispering against his ear that he calms down and slowly starts drifting back to sleep.

“Always babe, always. I’m not going anywhere I promise. You’re stuck with me forever.”


	3. Third Proposal

The last drink took him past the tipsy territory, but he’s still not so drunk that he’s lost all control. So when he gets on the stage while Eggsy is gone to get another round of drinks for everyone, it’s a very conscious decision.

Not one he would have made without the alcohol removing his fear of the ridicule, but he knows already he won’t really regret it. Worst case scenario, Eggsy will find this more embarrassing than funny or romantic and Harry will know not to do it again.

The first notes of the song start playing just when he sees Eggsy turning to face the stage from the back of the pub where their group is seating. He can’t quite read his expression from here, but it’s too late to go back now.

“You’re just too good to be true,” he starts to sing, keeping eye contact with Eggsy as he slowly makes his way through the crowd, making his next line entirely accurate, “can’t take my eyes off of you.”

After that – and with the help of the catcalls coming from Eggsy’s friends – it’s not long before people starts making way for Eggsy. By the time Harry’s at the chorus, Eggsy is standing in front of the stage and Harry really shouldn’t have worried because even if Eggsy’s blushing, he’s also grinning like a madman.

There are even more catcalls and cheers when Eggsy takes the hand Harry offers him and joins him on the stage for the rest of the song. It’s a bit of a shame that he doesn’t sing with him since he’s got one of the loveliest voice Harry has ever heard, but at the same time it only means that Eggsy  _gets_  it, that  _this_  is not so much about their relationship as how lucky Harry is to be allowed to call him  _his_.

Eggsy hugs him close when the song ends, his laugh teasing his ears.

“You ridiculous old sap!” It’s fonder than anything he’s ever said and Harry leans back to share in his grin.

“Maybe, but I’m  _your_  ridiculous old sap.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and Harry feels his heart drop somewhere in the vicinity of his feet, hit by the sudden thought that maybe, just maybe he’s been wrong. Before he can fall down a spiral of despair however, Eggsy tugs him close again.

“Yes, you’re mine. And I’m yours.”

They kiss under many catcalls and cheers and Harry would have stayed there forever happily, but they’re soon kicked off of the stage for the next song, this time the whole pub joining the brave soul singing on the stage in their rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody.


	4. Fourth Proposal

The house is silent when he lets himself in around noon, which doesn’t really surprise Harry. They lead busy lives and even on their off days, there is nary a sound to be heard since they’re either out on a date or lazing about in bed.

Today is neither, with Eggsy clocking in some hours at the shop and Harry technically still on a mission.

‘Technically’, because a mission is only over after debrief, but whenever an agent doesn’t come back straight to headquarters and nothing else depends on the debrief, they’re always encouraged to go home and rest for about a day.

He’s grateful for it now, feeling so exhausted that the first thing he does after carefully removing his Oxfords is to collapse into the sofa.

It’s only for a short moment, just to rest his legs for a bit. Soon he’ll get up, look at the content of the fridge and start on dinner to surprise Eggsy when he’ll come home.

The next thing he knows, Eggsy is kneeling in front of him, his fingers gently massaging his scalp. It’s only when he leans into the relaxing contact and he feels the tension dissipates that he realises he had a headache building.

“Welcome home babe,” Eggsy whispers the words before leaning in for a short kiss that leaves them both smiling. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in bed?”

“I was waiting for you. Shouldn’t you be at the shop?” Now that he’s slightly more aware of his surroundings, he realises that judging from the light streaming from the windows, it’s mid-afternoon at the latest. As far as he is aware, Eggsy had been scheduled for closing up.

“Slow day, Andrew sent me home.”

Knowing the old tailor, he must have learned Harry was home and decided to reunite them earlier. Harry is often accused of being a romantic sap, but most everyone at Kingsman is. He just doesn’t bother pretending he’s not.

“Wanna head to bed?”

Of course he wants to, but he wants to be with Eggsy even more. “I’m good.”

“You’re fucking exhausted more like. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“You’re not jetlagged.” It’s not that he wants to stop Eggsy from spending the rest of the day in bed if he wants to, but it’ll be pretty boring for him if he’s not tired.

“Maybe not, but spending the rest of the afternoon watching netflix on my tablet while you use my as your personal pillow sounds pretty sweet to me.”

He would fall in love with Eggsy right then and there if he wasn’t already. Because of course they make compromises, they are two spies with an age difference of over twenty years and who come from vastly different socioeconomic backgrounds. But when it matters, they always see eye to eye.

For some, Eggsy watching netflix would be a compromise, but it’s not. They just both want to closeness of sharing the same space and it doesn’t matter what each is doing.

“Tu m’as manqué, darling boy.” French always conveyed this particular feeling better for some reason. It sounds like it feels, that the other person is a piece that was missing to make him whole and now he’s complete again. And yet, it’s the first time he’s ever used it.

“Missed you too babe.” Eggsy looks solemn as he reciprocates the sentiment and Harry rubs their noses together. When Eggsy predictably giggles at the gesture, the moment grows into something far more sweeter and slightly less desperate.

This time, there’s no mistake, Harry does fall in love again.

Not because Eggsy will fondly let him get away with silly gestures like this all the time, but rather because he genuinely enjoys them just as much as Harry does.

It won’t matter if Harry does it a thousand times a day. Eggsy will always giggle with glee and, once he’s calm down enough, he’ll lean in even closer to leave butterfly kisses on his cheeks, just like he’s doing now.

He cannot think of a better way to spend the rest of his life.


	5. Fifth Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, non-graphic violence and hospitalization in this part

Harry doesn’t remember much of that afternoon.

No matter how much he’ll try, only a few details will ever come back to him.

The weather was mild.

Eggsy had been laughing at something he was saying.

He was wearing his civilian clothing.

A glint of silver.

Blood.

So much blood.

Blood staining Eggsy’s shirt.

Blood on his hands as he was trying to stop its flow.

He remembers trying to reassure Eggsy that help was coming soon and that he would be okay.

Remembers fearing the last words he would ever tell him to be lies.

He remembers pleading.

“Don’t leave me. Please Eggsy, don’t leave me. You can’t leave, please. I love you, don’t leave me darling.  _Please_.”

~

He remembers the moment Eggsy wakes up in the hospital bed with absolute clarity.

The pungent smell of antiseptic.

The bland walls.

The uncomfortable chair.

The sounds of the monitors Eggsy’s been hooked to.

The scratchy blanket under his hand because he refuses to let Eggsy’s hand go.

The fear gripping his heart that Eggsy will never opens his eyes again.

Then he hears a confused and slightly pained moan. He feels Eggsy’s fingers closing around his. Sees him twitch and squirm as he regains consciousness. Before he realises it, he’s out of the chair and as close as he dares being without jostling him.

And then-

Then, Eggsy is awake and the moment his eyes focus on Harry, he smiles rather dopily, as if he hasn’t just been stabbed. As if he hasn’t just nearly  _died_  in Harry’s arms.

He wants to be angry, wants to shake some sense into him, wants to yell at him to never ever do this again.

But instead he just feels relief and  _love_.

He carefully rests his forehead against Eggsy’s, trying his hardest not to cry under the onslaught of emotions.

“Hey babe,” Eggsy’s voice is hoarse and he’s definitely loopy from all the drugs, but nothing has ever sounded more beautiful to Harry’s ears. “Told you you were stuck with me forever.”

He stops trying to hold back the tears then and gently starts rubbing their noses together, not caring how messy the usually simple gesture becomes when he’s crying at the same time.

Judging from Eggsy’s loopy chuckling, he doesn’t mind either.


	6. Actual Proposal

Eggsy has finally been released from the hospital and he’s back where he belongs, in their home. He should be in their bed too, properly resting, but Harry is familiar with feeling antsy during recovery. After two weeks stuck in a hospital bed, their couch will seem like an exciting trip to Tokyo.

And that way, Eggsy stays in his line of sight until he’s done preparing lunch. He knows that Eggsy is safe now and that he is definitely not going anywhere, but even the ten minutes he spent upstairs fetching a blanket and rummaging in his drawer until he found the familiar little box he had kept hidden there had left him deeply anxious and terrified he would come back to an empty living room.

An empty life.

Eggsy is deep in sleep when he finally finishes making their sandwiches and Harry is loathed to wake him, but he does need to eat. And non-hospital food, even if it’s something as simple as a sandwich, is probably something Eggsy is looking forward to a lot.

He sets their plates on the coffee table and lowers himself until he’s kneeling in front of Eggsy, gently stroking his cheek until his eyelids flutter open.

When his eyes focus on who exactly is disturbing his sleep, Eggsy smiles a bit dopily, but this time he doesn’t have drugs as an easy excuse. Sure he’s still on some mild painkillers, but he’s due for another dose. This is simply Eggsy being as much of a sap as he is.

And maybe he should let him wake up properly, maybe he should let him eat. But as soon as Eggsy is sitting up, he can’t wait any longer.

He’s nearly missed his chance entirely, he’s not wasting another minute.

Eggsy frowns when Harry makes no move of getting out of his kneeling position, only reposition himself so that he’s on one knee only and his confusion only deepens when Harry presents him with the little box.

“Harry?”

He takes a bracing breath and opens the box, revealing the silver wedding band inside, the one his grandfather had worn all of his life and left to him in the hopes the world would become a better place in the years to come. In the hopes that Harry could marry whoever he damn pleased without shame.

“Eggsy, marry me?” He had a whole speech planned, but for that he’d need to remember how to breath and he’s not even sure what is air right now.

Eggsy is visibly shocked, eyes wide as he looks from the ring to Harry’s face to the ring again, as if unsure how to react.

And then…

Then he starts laughing.

It feels like his heart is being stabbed by shards of ice and Harry feels like an utter fool. To think Eggsy would want to bind himself to him like this, when he’s just had such a brutal reminder of his mortality. To think that after probably spending two weeks thinking about his current life, he’s not come to find Harry lacking as a partner and-

And Eggsy is shaking his head and gripping his shoulders,  _hard_ , sliding from the couch so he’s level with him, wincing in pain even as he continues to laugh.

“Bab- Babe, no, it’s not- not what you think.”

And now that he’s got Eggsy’s arms around him, it’s easier to hear that there’s nothing mocking in his laugh, just surprised disbelief.

It makes him realise that they’ve never really discussed marriage before and he’s just kind of sprung it on him out of nowhere. Who knows what kind of view Eggsy has on it? Maybe he already all that he’s ever wanted from this relationship. If it’s the case, Harry would be staying just as they are for the rest of their lives.

“Shite, Eggsy, you don’t- you don’t have to say anything, nothing has to change. We don’t need to-”

Eggsy presses his palm on his mouth to stop the flow of words and continues to shake his head as he catches his breath.

“Ow, fuck, let’s avoid laughing for the next month. Would totally not recommend.”

Realising that their position cannot be comfortable for Eggsy right now, Eggsy half straddling him while he’s still somewhat kneeling, Harry tries to tell him they should get him to bed, but there’s still a hand stopping him from speaking.

But Eggsy knows him well enough to know what he has on his mind because he only rolls his eyes before settling them down on the floor a bit more comfortably.

“No babe, we ain’t going anywhere until we’ve cleared the misunderstanding.”

He’s got his hand around his neck now so Harry’s free to talk, but a teasing glare silences him before he can say a word.

“I’m sorry I laughed, I just wasn’t expecting this. And before you tell me I don’t have to say yes or whatever, it’s about the fact that you’ve asked me to marry you… It’s that I thought we’d been engaged since last July.”

“But I’ve never asked before…” His confusion must show because another chuckle escape Eggsy before he grows serious again.

“Not like this, not all traditional like, but I really thought you had. Like… five times already. I should have known you would be the perfect gentleman about this.” He leans closer, just enough to rub their noses together and Harry can only sigh in contentment. “But I guess I’m used to who you truly are and I thought that day off after I moved in and you told me you wanted to stay together for the rest of our lives, I thought that was it, you know?”

He knows exactly the moment Eggsy is referring to, of course he does. It’s one of his fondest memories after all. And now that he really think about it, he can’t deny Eggsy’s point. What he said did sound awfully like a marriage proposal.

“And then that night at the karaoke? On the stage you told me you were mine and I just thought that was you asking again, but like in front of everyone. Which by the way is what all my mates assume.”

It should be impossible to feel embarrassment so long after the fact, but that’s exactly how he feels. He made more of a spectacle of himself than he had realised. But it doesn’t last long, not with how fondly Eggsy is looking at him.

“You said I asked five times…?”

“Hmmhmm. Well that was the first and third… though the second was more me? When you had that panic attack and asked me to stay?”

Harry nods and he’s grateful that Eggsy doesn’t tell him what had been his answer. It’s still a bit too raw for him at the moment, even if he fully intends to make Eggsy keep that particular promise.

“And the fourth… I don’t know if you remember, but a bit before you asked me to move in, we were drunk and you spent like thirty minutes telling me how the French really had the right way to say they were missing someone and that was how to know if anyone really loves someone, if they suddenly want to wax poetic stuff in French. And now that I am saying it out loud, yeah I guess that was stupid of me to think so, but that last mission you had and you came back and told that you had missed me in French… Well, French is like impossible to learn, but next time, I’ll be able to answer you in the right language.”

He’s so dumbfounded by the revelation that Eggsy has been learning  _French_  – because yes, truly, French hates everyone attempting to master it – just because of some drunken ramblings he only half remembers that it takes him a while to realise that only makes four times.

But this time he doesn’t ask, because it’s easy to follow Eggsy’s logic.

“God we’re so dramatic.”

For a moment, he’s afraid it’s a bit too soon to joke about this yet, but Eggsy snorts in amusement. “Merlin won’t ever let us live this down,” he says solemnly, but as soon as they look at each other, they burst out laughing.

Or Harry does and Eggsy laugh for a few seconds before breaking into pained moans and hiding his face against his shoulder.

Harry strokes his back gently, even if he cannot stop his own laughter. If Eggsy minds the slight shaking, he doesn’t say.

They stay a long moment just cuddling into each other on the floor, long after Harry has calm down.

The silence is broken by Eggsy, his voice muffled against his throat, lips teasing at the sensitive skin.

“Harry?”

“Hmmm?”

“You know right? That it’s a yes? It’ll always be yes, no matter how you ask.”

And of course he does, now that he’s not letting his insecurities overwhelm him, now that Eggsy is safe inside his arms.

“Je t’aime mon amour. Plus que tout.” He says simply, moving a bit so that he can leave butterfly kisses on Eggsy’s cheekbones and delight in his sighs of pleasure.

“Je t’aime aussi.” Eggsy’s accent is heavy, but it only makes the word more beautiful to Harry, give them an even deeper meaning.

Carefully, he moves back so that he can take Eggsy’s hand easily in his and finally,  _finally_ , slid the wedding band on his ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m French and while I have no trouble speaking/writing it, it is yes a very terrible language to learn. I will fight anyone who says it’s just a terrible language though.
> 
> Harry said: I love you my love. More than anything.
> 
> And Eggsy replied: I love you too.
> 
> Also I find french to be a fucking cheesy language. Like unbearably cheesy. I hate watching movie in french with love scenes because it’s like cheesier than cheesy. Considering I love Harry without a chill and I think Eggsy has no chill either when he feels comfortable around the people he’s with, it seemed very fitting to have them love on each other in french.


End file.
